There is a need for a hand-held power tool that has the capability to clean surfaces, such as by brushing and buffing, which may otherwise be difficult to effectively clean, such as on automobiles, particularly in their interiors. Although in one form a cleaning tool is described, it should be noted the applications for the power tool herein are more broad based. There are a variety of household and lobby uses to which the present tool can be put such as: sanding, filing, sawing, brushing, polishing, dusting, scraping, wood carving, and cutting.
Automobile owners generally clean the exterior surfaces of their cars on a fairly regular basis either themselves or by running their car through an automatic carwash such as at gasoline stations. These automatic carwashes utilize high pressure jets of cleaning solution sprayed at the cars as they are run through the carwash and have rotating apparatuses carrying rag-type cleaning elements and/or brush bristles which are moved to a position adjacent the car so as to contact the car's exterior surface as they are rotated. While these carwashes are quick, they are generally no substitute for a manual detailing of the car's surfaces, especially those surfaces which can be buffed to a high shine such as chrome and other metallic surfaces and those surfaces which are hard to access such a between parts. Automated carwashes typically do not have the capacity for such specified cleaning and can not approach the cleaning job obtained through a manual detailing where a person can apply precise pressure to difficult-to-clean spots, such as where there is dirt build-up and can buff specific surfaces until they are shined sufficiently.
With respect to the car's interior surfaces, particularly those that are difficult to access, such as the surfaces on and around the doors, dashboard and steering, column, these surfaces are subject to cleaning on a much more infrequent basis than the car's exterior and are generally only cleaned when a car is taken in to be detailed at a full-service carwash after an automated washing of the car's exterior. As molding techniques for producing car parts have become more advanced, these interior parts have correspondingly taken on a wider variety of shapes and configurations which can make them more difficult to access and clean. Because of the lack of regular cleaning, these surfaces can get fairly dirty with grime and dust which builds up over lengthy periods of time. In order to clean these surfaces, workers at full-service carwashes generally use a wide variety of different types of cleaning solutions applied to the surfaces designed to cut through the dirt buildup thereon with the surfaces being wiped down by brushes, rags and the like. As with the exterior detailing, to ensure a good cleaning job for these surfaces, the rags or other cleaning elements must be wiped against the surface with a certain amount of pressure so as to remove the dirt buildup thereon. Where the surfaces are difficult to access, it is also difficult for a worker to obtain the proper leverage to apply the pressure required to ensure a thorough cleaning of the surface. Oftentimes, the workers will open the car door when cleaning the car's interior surfaces and position themselves so their legs are on the ground outside the car while they clean the underneath surfaces on and near the dashboard and steering column areas in the car so as to be able to gain the leverage to exert the pressure required on these surfaces for removing the accumulated dirt thereon. As carwashes can be high volume facilities where workers are driving cars to various locations thereabout, the requirement that workers position themselves partially outside the car to clean car interior surfaces can present a potentially hazardous situation.
As is apparent from the above, cleaning and detailing the surfaces of a car is a difficult and laborious task which may explain why car owners do not often perform this task themselves, or at least on a more regular basis as with each washing of the car exterior. It also explains the presence of such detailing facilities as car owners would rather pay someone else the money to detail their car rather than exert the time and effort required if they were to do it themselves. Such non-automated detailing can be fairly expensive, particularly if one desires to keep their car detailed on a regular basis. Thus, there is a need for a hand-held power tool which can be used to clean and buff surfaces, such as on a car. It would be desirable for the power tool to have a working element which can be rotated or reciprocated such as against a surface to be cleaned so as to provide the tool with greater flexibility such as in cleaning surfaces having different orientations and various configurations and which otherwise would be difficult to effectively clean either manually or in an automatic carwash.
In prior tools that have dual modes for providing the working element with different types of motions, the transmission between the motor and working element typically is very complicated using a large number of force transmitting components, i.e. gears, shafts, cams and levers. In many hand-held power tools manufacturing and assembly costs are very important, particularly where the tool is for retail sale such as to the do-it-yourself market. In this regard, the complicated transmissions of prior tools in this area do not lend themselves to low cost manufacture and assembly. In addition, their large number of components can make assembly thereof difficult and complex.
Another shortcoming is that generally these complicated transmissions require more space for their components making the tool larger than desirable for hand-held operations. For example, where counter-shafting is utilized, the housing for the tool has to provide sufficient space in the lateral direction for the primary and secondary shafts and rotating components that may be mounted thereon.
The collet design is another important feature in power tools. Again, many prior collets utilize a large number of parts which undesirably raises complexity and costs associated with their manufacture and assembly. In prior collets the use of detent balls that cooperate with precisely formed grooves in pilot shafts of the bits is commonplace. With detent balls, ramp surfaces on the collet and/or shaft are typically provided to allow the shaft to be releasably held by the collet. These ramp surfaces have to be formed to very exacting tolerances to achieve secure mounting of the shaft in the collet during tool operation while also allowing the shaft to release from the collet when desired.
In many prior collets, a user is required to slide the collet rearwardly toward the tool housing in order to release the bit shaft from the collet. This rearward sliding can be a problem as the unintended application of a rearward directed force on the collet can inadvertently cause the shaft to be released from its held condition in the collet. This can cause damage to the work as well as create a safety hazard for the tool operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hand-held power tool that provides the capability of driving a working element for two distinct motions thereof, i.e. rotation and reciprocation, while still having a compact transmission system. Such a power tool should have a sturdy, heavy duty transmission for generating rotary and reciprocating action of the working element as the working element will often be applied with some pressure such as by a worker using the tool against a surface to be cleaned. The tool should be ergonomically designed so that it can be gripped at a variety of locations along its housing to accommodate the areas it must reach while also allowing an operator to exert the appropriate amount of control and pressure on the working element. There is a need for a tool that minimizes the risk of inadvertent release of the bit shaft as releasably held in the collet of the tool. Further, an easier to manufacture and assemble collet would be desirable.
For dual mode tools, a mechanism which prevents a user from shifting the tool from its rotating mode to its reciprocating mode while the tool is being operated to avoid shock loads on the gears and shafting of the transmission system and stripping of gear teeth would be desirable. Finally, the power tool should be capable of being used with a wide variety of working elements which can be easily and quickly interchanged with each other for use with the tool.